


[ART] The Necklace of a Knight

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: As a way to show his love, Gwaine gives Merlin something





	[ART] The Necklace of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dearest Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673963) by [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030). 



> This is art for my other fic "My dearest Merlin."

 

~

 

Tumblr: http://the-astro-ace.tumblr.com/post/173942657445/art-for-my-fic-my-dearest-merlin-which-is

DeviantArt: https://dudette5030.deviantart.com/art/The-Necklace-of-a-Knight-745146497


End file.
